


6.Kings,Queens,And Jokers

by Hetalia1912



Series: YG Family 50 themes [6]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Mino, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Consensual Underage Sex, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, King Mino, Love Triangles, M/M, Married Youngbae/Mino, Mino-centric, Omega Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Omega Jiwon, Polyamory Negotiations, Queen Youngbae, Servant Jiwon, Song Minho | Mino-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Song Minho | Mino, Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Minho | Mino
Series: YG Family 50 themes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460578





	6.Kings,Queens,And Jokers

**2:15 AM**

"My love are you awake?"Youngbae cracked his eyes open and slowly sat up in bed so he could look at Minho."I am now."Minho turned on the small lamp by their bedside so they could see each other better.

With the light of the lamp illuminating them,Minho could see that Youngbae's eyes were barley open and that the omega was clearly half-awake.But to Minho he still managed to look beautiful.


End file.
